Forum:Pro Wrestling Wiki meeting: July
First off, I want to thank everyone for helping out on the Wiki in the past few months that I haven't been very active. I'm going to be more active whenever I can, so feel free to message me on talk if you need any help. Now onto this meeting and discussion of sorts: I've been trying to go through Category:Maintenance when I can, as it's contents have gotten pretty big. The Wikipedia part of it is one of the larger parts, at over 300 pages right now. If anyone has spare time to clean these up, it would be appreciated. Next up: fictional wrestlers. Do they have a place on the Wiki or not? I don't think they need to be here, but I'll let others chime in on them before I just go and delete the pages. A stat update: there is 2652 content pages on the Wiki now. This is a decent size, but I'm going to make it a personal goal of mine to get it up to 2700 or more by August. On a side note to this: I've seen random users come here and say it's outdated and missing pages, so the more content we have the better it will look for new users. Main page: anyone have ideas on how to make this better? It's looked dull for a while now. Thoughts, comments, suggestions? Feel free to post them here. RobJ1981 05:54, 22 July 2009 (UTC) :Also see: Pro Wrestling:Projects/requested. I started this a while ago, and I've been slowly going through it. I think at this point, we need to make sure we have articles on all current WWE, TNA and Ring of Honor wrestlers, events and matches. Plus things on ECW, WCW, AWA and so on that the wiki is currently missing. RobJ1981 06:24, 22 July 2009 (UTC) ::Also needed: DVDs for TNA and WWE, things such as Best of Saturday Night's Main Event and so on should have articles here, along with the easter eggs and bonuses on them listed. Video games is another area we need to work on. RobJ1981 05:01, 23 July 2009 (UTC) My Input :I just want to chime in that I'm super excited that this Wikia seems to be taking off again. :Wikipedia content: What is the best way of going about cleaning this up? I mean, I understand using some content from Wikipedia is necessary, but to what degree always confuses me. And how to clean up articles with those tags is a little bit beyond me. :Front page: I think one of the problems with the Front Page is the current news section needs to constantly be updated and unless someone dedicates themselves to doing that at all times, it's always going to look outdated. For example, the Donald Trump thing took place over a month ago on Raw, but it's still "current news." Perhaps, it would be best to do away with this part of the front page if it's not going to be updated. :Fictional wrestlers: I don't believe that fictional wrestlers have a place on this Wikia. There is a Wikia for E-Wrestling, etc, that would be more appropriate. However, I believe certain "fictional" wrestlers have an exception and deserve to be on here. Certain wrestlers in videogames are fictional, but deserve to be on here. For example, I don't believe a character from something like Street Fighter deserves on this Wikia, but a fake trainer character from a Smackdown series game is appropriate in my eyes. :What I've been working on: I've been going through trying to find articles that are missing infoboxes and images and adding them whenever possible. I've also been adding Youtube links to the finishers of the wrestlers and to their theme music. My personal philosophy behind this is that it makes it more accessible for any random user to go "Hey, I've never heard of CM Punk, I wonder what his finisher looks like." That's what I've been involved with as of late. Wagnike2 18:08, 22 July 2009 (UTC) My imput :I totally agree with Wagnike2 on his stance on Fictional Wrestlers and Wikipedia content. :What i've been working on is updating Event Historys or making one altogether. With certain wrestlers it will be longer then others so it may look choppy and bad at times but the finish project should be great --Kevmicester2000 06:14, 23 July 2009 (UTC)